1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method of evaluating image blur of an optical film, an optical film for reducing color shift with reduced image blur and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) typically includes an anode, an organic emission layer and a cathode. In such an OLED, when a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes are injected from the anode to the organic emission layer, and electrodes are injected from the cathode to the organic emission layer. The holes and electrons injected into the organic emission layer recombine in the organic emission layer and generate excitons, and light is generated as the excitons transfer from an excited state to a ground state.
In the OLED, since a light-emitting material is an organic material, a problem of reduced lifespan due to deterioration is a critical issue in the development of OLED technology. Thus, many technologies are being developed to solve the problem.
One of the technologies is to use a micro cavity structure that resonates light having a certain wavelength to increase an intensity of the light, and emits the light to the outside. That is, a distance between an anode and a cathode is designed to match a representative wavelength of each of red, green and blue, and thus, only light corresponding thereto is resonated to be emitted to the outside, and the other light is weakened. As a result, an intensity of the light emitted to the outside is strengthened and sharpened, thereby increasing luminance and color purity thereof. Furthermore, the increase of luminance may lead to low power consumption, thereby increasing lifespan of the OLED.